Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 044
、 | romaji = Shiun'in Sora, Shūrai | japanese translated = Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!! | english = Danger Zones | japanese air date = February 22, 2015 | english air date = January 11, 2016 | french air date = October 22, 2015 | german air date = April 7, 2016 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Ryo Tamura | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Michio Sato }} "Danger Zones", known as "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 22, 2015 and in Australia on January 11, 2016. Nicktoons aired on November 19, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 13, 2016 Summary Nico Smiley is recapping the progress of the Arc League Championship Junior division's Battle Royal which will determine who progresses. In the volcanic area, Yuya Sakaki of the You Show Duel School teamed up with Leo Institute exchange student Dennis McField to beat Taka and Nagi of the Bandit Warrior Academy. In the blizzard area, two separate duels merged into one tag duel, in which Zuzu Boyle of You Show Duel School was helped out by Gong Strong of the Strong Dojo, beating Leo Institute exchange students Halil and Olga. In the ravaged area, Shay Obsidian of the Leo Institute beat three members of the overseas Knights of the Duel Disks school at once. As the fierce battles continue, Nico decides to hear what the spectators have to say, and the female host who commentated on the Youth rounds earlier in the tournament, is at the stands acknowledging Nico's request. She first interviews Skip Boyle, the principal of You Show Duel School, noting that two of his students have already won a duel each at this stage. Skip starts saying something, then realizes he's on camera, only to be interrupted by Tate, Allie and Frederick who barge in front of him and express their support for Yuya and Zuzu. The interviewer moves on to Yuya's mother, Yoko, who says she's pleased for her son, but, blushing, wants to see more people like Dennis and Reed Pepper. Everyone around her stares in a mixture of embarrassment and dejection. Meanwhile, Halil is tailing Olga through the forest area after they lost the tag duel against Zuzu and Gong. Halil tries to convince Olga to be his friend, but, possibly still angered by her loss, Olga refuses to team up with Halil. Suddenly, Halil spots two Pendulum Cards on a rock in front of him. He decides to test his new friendship by offering Olga one of the two cards. But as Halil touches the cards, they float away from him. Halil wonders why the cards are acting like that, and chases after them with Olga. They find the two cards on a stone behind a hedge, and Halil goes to claim them. Suddenly, the cards are hooked by a pair of fishing lines. Olga and Halil look to their left and see someone with a fishing rod standing on a much bigger rock. Their challenger beckons Reed to show himself. As Reed shows up in front of Olga and Halil, Reed offers the two of them his hospitality due to them being from overseas: a duel. When Reed's face shows up at the stadium live feeds, numerous fans squeal including Yoko. Meanwhile, the man with the rod, known as Trout, is pleased with himself that he's been able to snag Pendulum Cards without having to duel, since he has a lot of bait. Trout recalls how his alliance with Reed festered; Reed promised to duel Trout's challengers as a means of showing his hospitality. Trout then thinks to himself, since Reed is the actual winner of the waged cards when he duels, Trout can then challenge him with the forced wager of all his cards. For now, he cheers on Reed. Unfortunately, the watching You Show Youths sense this partnership at work already. Halil and Olga wonders if Reed is fine with dueling both of them by himself, and Reed confirms, so the 2-on-1 duel begins, as announced by Nico to the stadium audience. However, Nico then momentarily sees that Zuzu has moved to the volcano area where Yuya had won his duel. Zuzu, having searched for a while already, realizes that he isn't there, and a voice confirms, saying that he had moved out. Zuzu sees Dennis on top of a stone pillar in front of her, not knowing who he is. Dennis introduces himself as a Leo Institute exchange student and Yuya's friend. Zuzu is surprised to hear this. Dennis leaps off the pillar and lands on the ground behind Zuzu, saying that everybody he duels becomes a friend. Zuzu interprets this as Dennis having dueled Yuya, but Dennis clarifies that they dueled together, and couldn't believe how well they clicked on just their first partnership. Cornering Zuzu against the pillar, Dennis addresses her by name and challenges her. Zuzu is even more surprised that Dennis knows her name. Dennis says he knows that the principal of You Show Duel School has a daughter that attends, and states his aspiration to become a dueltainer like Yusho Sakaki. Dennis pulls out a rose to offer Zuzu. At that point, Skip gets angry over what he just saw, although Allie and Frederick appear to have been captivated by Dennis. Yoko squeals, only to be interrupted by Skip. Back at the volcano area, Zuzu accepts Dennis' challenge with a smile, saying that she's interested in what he has to offer as a dueltainer. As they face each other on a bridge above a lava flow, Zuzu proposes that they wager two Pendulum Cards each, since they both have one victory at this stage. "Good idea!" says Dennis in English, and the duel gets underway. Dennis offers Zuzu the first turn but she rejects, asking for what he can show her first. Thus, he Special Summons "Performage Stilts Launcher" because he doesn't control a monster. Then, he sets a card before activating the left Pendulum Scale with "Pendulumstatue Yellow Scarab". Zuzu wonders why he isn't setting both scales. Dennis explains that his monster's Pendulum Effect grants his "Performage Stilts Launcher" 300 more ATK. He also explains that it can be useful to set a single Pendulum Scale when you don't have two Pendulum Cards for the Pendulum Summon. When Dennis ends his turn, Zuzu begins to wonder if he really didn't have another Pendulum Card in his hand. She draws, and confidently declares that her Pendulum Scales be set with "Pendulumstatue White Butterfly" and "Pendulumstatue White Flower". Using the standard chant, she Pendulum Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" and "Tamtam the Melodious Diva". Using the former's effect, she performs a Fusion Summon without "Polymerization", bringing out "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" like she did in her previous duel. Nico notes the successful Pendulum Fusion, marvelling at Zuzu's strategy. Clicking his fingers, Dennis also praises, saying "Fantastic!" in English, and marvelling the development of You Show Duel School's students. Zuzu is not interested in Dennis' praises at the moment, for which Dennis apologizes. Since "Tamtam the Melodious Diva" was used as Fusion Material, her effect activates, decreasing her Fusion Monster's ATK by 500 and inflicting Dennis with 500 points of burn. With that, Zuzu promptly engages her monster in battle, ordering her to attack "Performage Stilts Launcher". Since the attack target of "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" was Special Summoned, her battle reversal effects apply, hitting Dennis for 2000 more points of damage and destroying "Performage Stilts Launcher". Dennis is knocked back but manages to stay on his feet. He acknowledges that Zuzu's monster is nothing ordinary. Dennis sees an Action Card on the rail behind him, so he takes it and activates it, a "Flame Ball" which Zuzu knows isn't going to hurt her. Dennis decides to count to three in English, and when he reaches three, the flame ball momentarily disappears, then explodes in front of Zuzu, causing her to squeal as she's knocked back, although she lands on her knees. Zuzu finds her LP down to 2000. Dennis asks if she's okay, and explains that he banished "Performage Stilts Launcher" from his Graveyard in order to transform "Flame Ball's" effect, which now inflicted damage equal to the highest amount of damage he took, which was 2000. In the stadium, Nico notes the counter-strategy Dennis pulled off. Behind Skip, Yoko parodies his "get fired up" lines while clearly supporting Dennis. This annoys Skip, so Yoko turns to the other screen showing Reed's 1-on-2 duel, parodying Frederick's "shivers" line this time. However, Nico then notices a new face in the ravaged area: that of Yuya Sakaki. Yuya is wandering around the ruins when he sees, and finally comes face-to-face with, Shay Obsidian. With a sense of urgency, Yuya tells Shay he's been wanting to ask many things. Shay says the same thing. Gritting his teeth, he asks for the whereabouts of Yuto. While the You Show Youths wonder who Yuto is, Declan, who is watching the duels unfold at his Leo Institute boardroom, also listens intently as Shay accuses Yuya of interfering in a duel between Yuto and Sora Perse, after which Yuto disappeared. Yuya tries to speak up, but Shay clenches his fist, knowing Yuya did something to Yuto otherwise he wouldn't have had his card, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yuya tries to protest that he knew nothing. But he remembers what Yuto said to him, and wants to uphold his wish. Just then, he hears a voice declaring a direct attack. Both Yuya and Shay shield themselves, after seeing that a duelist dressed as a knight has appeared. A similarly-dressed duelist speaks from the other side as the aforementioned knight's opponent. Controlling a copy of the monster that attacked, the knight's opponent says that it can nullify the battle damage he takes. Shay sees that the Knights of the Duel Disks have returned, and are persistent. Ashley, the one that controls the "Slash the Assault Knight" that was attacked, agrees to kick Yuya and Shay out, and has his "Slash the Assault Knight" attack. Yuya and Shay dodge once more, prompting a third duelist, who controls a third "Slash the Assault Knight", to use his copy's effect to nullify damage. Shay thinks that the Knights of the Duel Disks are intentionally trying to hurt him. Yuya wonders why. Ashley prompts his colleagues, Carl and Bram, to continue the cycle in which their "Slash the Assault Knight" monsters attack each other directly but defend their controllers' Life Points, until their two witnesses crumble. Bram agrees, saying that if the witnesses want to join the duel, they'll have to start on 2000 Life Points. With that, his "Slash the Assault Knight" attacks, with Yuya and Shay appearing to be unable to dodge this time. Shay is thrown onto the side of a pillar, while Yuya lands on another but then falls off, just about managing to hold on with his left hand. The You Show team do not like what they're seeing. Ashley and Bram says that they are following the rules, and corner Shay once more. Yuya manages to climb on the pillar he's hanging on to, unable to help Shay. Just then, he sees three helmeted figures running left to right on the road in front of him, and wonders who they are. From the Leo Institude boardroom, Claude and Declan notice the figures running about in the ravaged area. Declan immediately orders the ravaged area to be cut off from broadcast. This prompts a few murmurs from the audience in the stadium. Allie wonders why one of the screens cut off, and Nico, who himself only sees what is happening, struggles to provide a coherent explanation. He tries to get the audience to see Zuzu and Dennis' duel at the volcano area, where it's still Zuzu's turn. She plays the Continuous Spell Card "Slow Tempo", preventing monsters from attacking during the turn they are Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. She ends her turn. Dennis sees that the Spell is meant to protect Zuzu's monster from being attacked by Normal Summoned monsters, since her effect doesn't apply to those. Nevertheless, he knows that it's what makes the show more exciting. Dennis begins his turn by twirling as he draws his next card. He drew the Pendulum Card he was looking for, "Pendulumstatue Blue Whale", thus places it on his right scale. Completing the standard Pendulum Summon chant, he clicks his fingers and brings out "Performage Damage Juggler" and "Performage Flame Eater". He then proceeds to stack the two monsters to Xyz Summon "Performage Trapeze Magician". Zuzu sees an Xyz Summon being performed against her for the first time, and gasps. Meanwhile, Celina looks on from a distance, and spots the girl that people had been mistaking her for. At the cut-off ravaged area, the three helmeted figures arrive at the place where the Knights of the Duel Disks have been surrounding Shay. Yuya recoils in horror when he sees who's following them. Shay also spots this person as well: a young boy consuming his lollipop. Wasting no time, Sora declares that he's been looking forward to finally settling this, and addresses Shay by his full name. Sora hears Yuya calling out to him, but he pays no heed and has the three helmeted figures attend to the knights instead. Yuya, not pleased at what he hears, climbs down from the pillar he's on. Carl confronts the three figures, and Ashley demands to know who they are. The leading one tells them that they are the Obelisk Force, and force the three knights into a Battle Royal with them. Claude and Declan are now the only outsiders aware of the situation in the ravaged area. Meanwhile, Dennis has his "Performage Trapeze Magician" attack Zuzu's "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir". Aware of the opposing monster's effect, Dennis tells Zuzu that his monster is an entertainer; it's able to shield its controller from effect damage that amounts to less than or equal to its ATK. Zuzu reminds Dennis of her monster's other effect, but Dennis is ready for that as well. With the spotlights on him, he counts to three and another explosion of pink smoke occurs, revealing a trick box. "Performage Trapeze Magician" grabs "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" and enters the trick box with her. It disappears, then "Performage Trapeze Magician" emerges on Zuzu's side of the field. Looking at "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" now facing her, Zuzu demands to know what happened. Dennis says it's because of the "Trick Box" Trap Card which he activated. It prevents his monster from being destroyed by battle or card effect once during the Battle Phase, and also negates its effects, but in exchange, he must swap control of it with an opposing monster. Now, with "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" under Dennis' control, he orders it to attack "Performage Trapeze Magician". Zuzu is blown away by her own monster's performance, and shrieks. As her Life Points fall to 0, the risk to her own life increases as she nears a fall into the lava below. Dennis is prepared, and jumps off the railings to catch Zuzu. She opens her eyes just in time to see her and Dennis still falling towards the lava, wondering what Dennis has in mind. He responds by explaining "Trick Box's" other effect. Monsters whose control were switched by "Trick Box" that are then destroyed, re-emerge on the owner's side of the field. As a result, "Performage Trapeze Magician" saves both Dennis and Zuzu from a surely life-ending fall into lava. The audience cheer as Nico Smiley announces the winner of the duel between Zuzu and Dennis, remarking how Dennis wowed the crowd with his entertainment. Skip is annoyed that somebody he doesn't know is touching his daughter. Yoko responds nonchalantly. Back at the volcano area, Zuzu entrusts Dennis with the two Pendulum Cards that she wagered. Dennis says that they've become friends following the duel, and says that they should both keep winning so that they can face each other again. Suddenly, a voice warns Dennis that he just had his final victory. Celina shows up behind Dennis and Zuzu, determined to crush the former once and for all. Zuzu is shocked to see a likeness of her face in front of her, and wonders if that's the "Lulu" person she was mistaken for previously. Dennis asks if they are twins. Meanwhile, feed to stadium from the volcano area is cut off, prompting more groans from the audience. While Nico tries to allay the emotion of the crowd, Declan and Claude know they were responsible for the cutoff. Declan subsequently addresses the Senior division quarter-finalists who have gathered in a Leo Institute meeting room, calling them to join the battle. At the ravaged area, Shay leads Sora into a seemingly-intact ancient building for their final showdown. Yuya starts hopping off the pillars to give chase, not accepting Sora's course of action. Meanwhile, the three Knights of the Duel Disks have fallen to the Obelisk Force. They laugh at the lack of standards for a Standard Dimension duelist. Yuya, however, stops at a pillar to see the three Knights having just been defeated, and gets a vision. He sees people running away from a blaze of destruction. Then suddenly, with his vision restored, a horrifying sight befalls him. Carl has been sealed away in a card. Ashley and Bram cry out for their comrade, saying it's against the rules. Yuya mutters under his breath as he watches the Obelisk Force advance on the other two Knights, and turn them into cards as well. At this point he screams. Featured Duels Zuzu Boyle vs. Dennis McField At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Dennis Since there are no monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons "Performage Stilts Launcher" (2200/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Dennis Sets a card. He then activates "Pendulumstatue Yellow Scarab" ( 10) in his left Pendulum Zone. Dennis activates its Pendulum Effect, increasing the ATK of all Spellcaster-Type monsters on the field by 300 ("Stilts Launcher": 2200 → 2500). Turn 2: Zuzu Zuzu draws "Pendulumstatue White Butterfly" and subsequently activates it ( 3) and "Pendulumstatue White Flower" ( 9) in her Pendulum Zones. Zuzu Pendulum Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (1400/1400) and "Tamtam the Melodious Diva" (1000/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters she controls and from her hand as Fusion Material Monsters. She fuses "Tam-tam" and "Soprano" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. As "Tam-tam" was used as a Fusion Material, its effect reduces the ATK of "Bloom Diva" by 500 (1000 → 500) and then inflicts 500 damage to her opponent (Dennis: 4000 → 3500 LP). "Bloom Diva" attacks "Stilts Launcher". Its effect activates since it is battling a Special Summoned monster. "Stilts Launcher" is destroyed and Dennis takes the battle damage she would've taken (Dennis: 3500 → 1500 LP). Dennis finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which would inflict 200 damage to Yuzu. As a Spell Card was activated that would inflict damage to his opponent and he took effect damage this turn. He banishes "Stilts Launcher" from his Graveyard to make that damage equal to the highest effect damage he took this turn. As he took 2000 damage from the effect of "Bloom Diva", Yuzu receives the same amount of damage (Zuzu: 4000 → 2000 LP).The written Japanese anime lore of "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" inflicts battle damage through a card effect, not effect damage. Yuzu activates the Continuous Spell Card "Slow Tempo", preventing any Normal Summoned or Set monsters from attacking during the turn they are Normal Summoned or Set. Turn 3: Dennis Dennis draws "Pendulumstatue Blue Whale" and subsequently activates it ( 2) in his right Pendulum Zone. Dennis Pendulum Summons "Performage Damage Juggler" (1500/1000) and "Performage Flame Eater" (1200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Performage Trapeze Magician" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Trapeze Magician" attacks "Bloom Diva", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating, which would destroy "Trapeze Magician" and inflict the battle damage to Dennis. The effect of "Trapeze Magician" reduces the damage to 0. Because a monster he controls would be destroyed by a card effect during the Battle Phase, Dennis activates his face-down "Trick Box", preventing the monster's destruction and negating its effects and then switching control of it with a monster his opponent controls. "Bloom Diva" switches to Dennis, while "Trapeze Magician" switches to Yuzu. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Trapeze Magician", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating, destroying "Trapeze Magician" and inflicting the battle damage Dennis would've taken to Yuzu (Zuzu: 2000 → 0 LP). Ashley vs. Bram vs. Carl At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Ashley, Bram and Carl each control one "Slash the Assault Knight" (???/???) in Attack Position. Carl's turn "Slash the Assault Knight" attacks Ashley directly via its effect. Ashley activates the effect of his own "Slash the Assault Knight", reducing the battle damage to 0. In doing so, the attack hits Yuya and Shay, who are in the middle of them. The attack deals no Life Point damage to them, but physically harms them. In addition, they may not counterattack, as doing so would be interfering with a Duel that has already started, and thus would incur a 2000 Life Point penalty on them. Ashley's turn "Slash the Assault Knight" attacks Bram directly via its effect. Bram activates the effect of his own "Slash the Assault Knight", reducing the battle damage to 0. Bram's turn "Slash the Assault Knight" attacks Carl directly via its effect. Carl activates the effect of his own "Slash the Assault Knight", reducing the battle damage to 0. The Duel ends with no result when Obelisk Force arrives. Carl, Ashley and Bram subsequently lose to three members of Obelisk Force and are sealed into cards. Olga and Halil vs. Reed Pepper At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes